Gonna Getcha!
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: I played a prank on Kisame...that should tell you I'm in trouble! LEMON OC/Kisame
1. Bad Idea

I wanted to play a prank sooo bad for some reason. I had something in mind, but who would I do it to? It definitely wouldn't be Kakuzu, Itachi, or Sasori. I got me a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and kept thinking.

Who? Just as I walked in the living room, I saw Kisame reading some scroll. I went into my room and waited a few minutes before going back in there. I'm probably going to regret this, but I want to do it to him.

Here goes, I casually went back in, sat my drink down, and leaned over his shoulder pretending to look at the scroll. "What you reading?" He sounded bored, "Information about some new mission." It was in Japanese so I couldn't read it even if I wanted to; I read English.

He didn't suspect a thing, so I leaned back and silently coated my forefingers with spit. I shoved my wet fingers in his ears at the same time, "WET WILLY!" I quickly got a reaction from him. He went "UGGGGGHHH!" from shock/disgust and then jumped up from the table as I ran away.

I kept smiling until he cornered me in the bathroom. He kept ringing out his ears and glaring at me. I beginning to think this wasn't a good idea. He approached me slowly and leaned his head down until we were eye level.

There was a wicked grin on face and that made me nervous. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, "It's too late now. I'm not going to hold this against you, however, you just wait." He pinned me against the wall and whispered in a deadly tone, "It may not be today, tomorrow, or a few days from now. When you least expect it, I'm…..going…to get you….back."

He kept grinning evilly and left me in there with a scared expression. I'm so dead! I cautiously went back to get my drink; he was back in his spot with the scroll. I walked closer and got my drink, he didn't so much as look at me except grin.

Deidara and Tobi came in from grocery shopping. I helped them put the groceries away until Kisame sneaked up behind me. He pushed me into the counter, reached over my shoulder, and grabbed a bag of chips. He chuckled when I froze from the contact, "Gonna getcha."

When he left, Deidara raised an eyebrow at me, "What was that about un?" I frowned, "He's gonna get me." "For what Olivee?" "I gave him a wet willy." Tobi gasped, "Olivee didn't?" I just nodded. Deidara thumped my forehead, "Do you want a death wish un?"

"I didn't know he was going to react that way, but he said he's going to get me back." "You're in for it Olivee." I patted his head, "I know Tobi, I know. It can't be that bad." I was dubious though.

By the end of the day, everyone heard about my…doing….and thought it was hilarious of course. Kakuzu said that's what I get for not using my head and pulling a Hidan. Kisame still kept messing with me too. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

When the next day came around, it was peaceful afternoon until I went to get Tobi something from our room. Kisame grabbed me from behind and pushed me on my bed, he didn't do anything except grin that evil smirk. "I'm gonna getcha." When he got off me, I groaned in frustration, "Would it kill him to stop patronizing me!"

Night had fallen soon after and I just walked in the bathroom. BAM! I jumped and turned around to see Kisame slammed the door shut. Oh shit, here it comes! He tackled me and placed me on the floor. I tried to get back up but he pinned me down with his sheer weight. His knees were on my palms and I couldn't free them.

What's he going to do! He smirked and started to pull my shirt up. "Kisame, what…" He cut me off, "You'll see." He pulled it up just far enough to reveal my breasts and reached under my back to unfasten my bra. That was thrown up too and leaving my breast totally exposed.

I blushed from embarrassment, even more when he gently rubbed my nipples until they were nice and hard. "Ready?" It hit me….I knew what he had in mind! I started to beg, "No, no anything but that!" He grinned broadly with triumph, "GOTCHA!"

He took a painfully tight hold on my nipples and twisted…..HARD! I yelled at the top of my lungs, "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!"

**To be continued:**

**I have an idea for one more chapter^-^**


	2. Relief

PAIN! That's the only thing I feel right now. There's no doubt everyone heard me and were probably heading this way too. Kisame let me go and I immediately clutched my breasts. I rolled over, groaning/whimpering/crying….you name it.

I didn't think I'd cry but it came out anyway (well, it was mostly just involuntary tears). Kisame must've been concerned and shook me, "Are you ok?" I slowly glance at him with that 'you seriously didn't just ask me that,' "NO I'M NOT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD THAT HURT!" He didn't say anything except rub the back of his head…nope, he no idea.

The door suddenly burst open and Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan barged in. They stared in silence for a minute until Kakuzu growled, "What the hell happened?" I slowly stood up with my back to them and pulled down my shirt/bra. "What the fuck did you do Kisame?"

Still clutching my VERY aching nipples, I tried to shuffle past them without a word. Sasori blocked my way out the door, "Well?" "He gave me the ULTRA SUPREME titty twister!" After I said that, here came everyone else wanting to know what was going on. This was a pretty interesting scene: everyone found out, threats, Kisame getting chewed out, Hidan yelling, a few sympatric words to me, and so on.

I think the quarrel got to the point where Itachi couldn't stand it. "Everyone shut up…NOW!" The way he said it in such a deadly tone, did indeed make us shut up. "I'm going to resolve this issue and no one better object." Ok, that worked for me. "Kisame?" He glanced nervously at him, "Yeah?"

"Since you inflicted a painful prank on her, it's only fair she gets to do it back to you. After all, what she did earlier didn't hurt you in the least." A few nods of agreement. "She'll pick out something for you I'm sure, so with the matter settled, let's leave him to his punishment."

Go Itachi! Just like that, everyone was content (glad that Kisame would get punished) and left. I gave Kisame an evil grin and he actually looked worried, "So, what you have in mind for me then?" "Oh, I got something good in mind for you. Hang on a second."

I came back a minute later with Itachi and whispered to him, "I need you to get him hard for me." He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "He has to be hard for what you have in mind?" I nodded with a wicked smile. "I'll give you some privacy."

I left the bathroom and waited next to the door. It didn't take him no time at all to do his deed when Itachi came back out with a smirk, "He's all yours." "Thank you." I went back in and shut the door. He was really getting nervous now; especially when I told him to take his cock out.

"WHY?" "Punishment." He pulled it out with a groan as I approached him, "I'm sorry, but you got my sensitive area and I'm getting yours." His jaw almost dropped, "That was your nipples, not your womanhood! Why can't you just get me back by the same thing I did to you?"

"Women's nipples are WAY more sensitive than men's are! I thought you were going to tear them off and they're even bruised now." "They are? I didn't know I hurt you that bad….sorry." I smirked, "It's ok I forgive you. You're stronger than you think, but I'm not letting you off the hook mister."

He muttered, "Alright, get it over with." I firmly grasped his hard cock with both hands and gave him an Indian burn* on his cock….he's going to hate me.

He clenched his fists and his face actually was turning red from trying to endure the pain, but it didn't work. He literally howled in sheer pain and went to his knees clutching his cock before I was done. "FUCK! DAMN YOU OLIVIA!"

I backed way quickly when he yelled (I was done anyway) just in case he lashed out and ended up hitting me. Kisame cursed as bad as Hidan until; speak of the devil, which just burst in excited, "What ya do to him? What you fucking do huh?"

I felt a little sorry for Kisame and didn't really want to embarrass him. "Um, I gave him an Indian burn on his cock." I would have paid to have a camera right now, Hidan's face was PRICELESS! He looked like he was in pain from the mere thought and then shuddered. He gently clutched his own cock, "Ugh, I can fucking feel it! Believe it or not, I feel fucking sorry for you fish face."

He left the room groaning and Itachi came in. His face actually showed sympathy when he saw Kisame in that position, "What did you do to him?" I told him, but his expression remained unreadable again. I bet it disturbed him none the less.

Well guess what? Everyone was back again to get the details, which they did receive. "Damn girl, you have a dark side un!" "Olivee's such a bad girl." Tobi was trying not to smile along with Deidara and Sasori. Kakuzu looked like he was in shock and walked away without a word.

Looks like Itachi's going to come to the rescue again. He pushed everyone out and told the both of us when Kisame finally could stand up. "Good grief, the things I have to put up with. Kisame, Olivia, form a truce. Relieve each others pain and then NO MORE PRANKS!"

We glanced at each other in silence and nodded. Once again, we were left in the bathroom with the door closed. "What just happened?" He smirked a little, "It looks like he gave us permission." I choked back a laugh, "I wonder he realized that because there's only one way I can think of to relieve both our problems."

Kisame chuckled and leaned next to my ear, "Requires our mouths correct?" I nodded with a blush. It was pretty embarrassing. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall and pulled me down with him. "What're you waiting for? Relieve my pain." I smirked and rolled my eyes, "Fine."

I leaned down and gently grabbed his now limp cock. Being gentle, I tenderly licked everywhere before I put it in my mouth, slowly bobbing my head and sucking softly. He growled with pleasure and firmly gripped my hair. It wasn't long before his cock grew hard and throbbed.

I continued for a few minutes and pulled back from his anxious, bucking hips: he was excited. "Does it feel better?" "Oh yeah," he was already filled with lust; I could see it. "My turn." He quickly pulled me on his lap and stripped my shirt/bra off before I knew it.

It actually took me by surprise as he didn't hesitate to gently lick and twirl his tongue on one nipple and tenderly rubbed the other. WOW, that felt real good and making the pain ease away. My breathing was already getting heavy and fighting the urge not to whimper.

Damn, I feel like he's teasing me! He gently sucked and I gripped his shoulders when I shuddered with pleasure. He switched nipples and did the same treatment to the other. I knew my eyes were glazed with lust when he was done.

He smirked at my expression, "Did it feel that good?" "Mmmhmm." "I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little," he nipped my neck, "amorous. How about you?" Yeah I can definitely say I do! He licked my lower lip before he suddenly kissed me.

Seeing that I didn't resist and kissed back….we frantically stripped each other's clothes off and went back to our tongue fest. We grinded our bodies against each other, he sucked and bit my neck, making me moan in pleasure. I did the same to him and pretty much skipped a lot of foreplay when he lifted my hips up and guided me back down on his massive cock.

I groaned from the pain and slowly began to ride him until I braced his shoulders and rode him faster. We moaned in unison and he kept bucking his hips up, making him go in further. It made me groan in pain, but it felt great at the same time.

He placed one hand on my hip and the other under the curve of my behind as he helped me. Not good stamina on my part. I doubled over whimpering, "Ki..Kisame," when he pounded me on him and bucking his hips up.

We were about to reach our climaxes quickly. Moaning and panting, his movements were becoming more erratic. "I..I'm coming….O..Olivia!" He groaned out when he shot his semen into me and I moaned as I came.

I rested my forehead against his shoulder when we rode out our orgasms and rested. "So, are you relieved now, because I am." I giggled, "Yes, no doubt about it." We were about to keep talking but the door, once again, opened.

Itachi came in and stopped with widened eyes when he saw us. Kisame and I waited for him to do something….anything except stare at us in silence. He finally did and it was a pip! "When I said to relieve each other's pain, this is NOT what I meant!"

***Indian burn: prank done by grasping the victims forearm firmly in both hands, then slowly twisting them in opposite directions. Causing the tender skin to stretch, making it red and sore. **(Imagine what poor Kisame felt .)

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
